


The Honest Truth

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word fill, Cougar POV, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for - Losers, Cougar/Jensen, watching Jensen hack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honest Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***  
> prompt left by Cougar's Catnip at fic_promptly

Watching Jensen work his magic and hack into even the most secure of systems is quite honestly a thing of beauty. Not that I’d ever tell him that, because, hello, guys here. But I can happily sit and watch him dig into code which I barely comprehend, because he makes it look so damned easy.

They say us Losers are jacks of all trades, masters of none, but that’s bullshit. Jake Jensen’s a master at what he does, no two ways about it. Even if he does like to hack in his underwear. Hey, geniuses are allowed to be nuts.


End file.
